Of all the Times
by Umi Pryde
Summary: The Brotherhood end up having to walk home one evening after Lance's jeep dies in the middle of the road.


Disclaimer: I do not own xmen evolution or characters, Marvel does.

* * *

**Of all the Times**

"This sucks yo."

"Just keep walking Todd" Pietro snapped.

"I'm hungry," Fred spoke up from behind the group.

"We know," Wanda, Pietro, and Todd responded.

They all looked at Lance.

"My baby…" Lance mumbled, walking forward with an expression like he wasn't all there.

"He's lost it" Wanda observed.

"Yup," Pietro agreed.

"When's he gonna snap out of it?" Todd asked hopping along side Wanda.

"Who knows." Pietro replied with an agitated sigh. "Geez, can you guys pick up the pace any?"

"No, we're moving as fast as we can. If you don't like it then how bout you just run along home." Wanda gave him a threatening look.

"You know I would if I could sis, but this speed machine is out of fuel. I'm as bout as useless as Lance's jeep."

"My jeep!" Lance whined.

Wanda smacked Pietro on the arm.

"Ow, Hey!" he protested, rubbing his arm where she hit him. "That hurt."

Wanda just gave him a smirk and continued walking.

"I'm hungry," Fred spoke up after a few minutes.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Pietro retorted.

"So how come no cars have passed by us yo?" Todd asked.

"Well it might have to do with the power poles laying across the road back there," Pietro replied.

"That was pretty awesome, even if I didn't plan on that happening," Wanda smiled.

"Yeah Wanda you have a way of brightening the night with your magic touch," Todd gushed leaning in to her.

"Knock it off," she screamed raising her hand at him charging up her powers.

Pietro caught her arm before she could do anything.

"What!?" she spoke through her clenched jaw glaring at him.

"No hexing Toad while the rest of us are within range. I'm not sure Lance would make it." He gave a head nod in Lance's direction.

"My…my baby… my poor baby…"

Wanda and Pietro exchanged a glance from Lance to each other. Wanda sighed and dropped her arm.

"Fine, but as soon as we get home I'm gonna-"

"That's fine."

"Can't wait." Todd added.

"I'm hungry, are we there yet?"

"No Blob, do you see the boarding house anywhere? Really, I know your body is thick but you can't be_ that_ thick headed."

"Pietro," Wanda snapped. He turned his head and looked at her.

"What?"

She gave a nod back behind them. Lance was just standing there looking down at his feet, fingering his car keys in his palms. Pietro sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me. Of all the times to loose his mind over that stupid jeep and what we've put it through, he chooses now, and all because it up and died in the middle of the road." Pietro complained stopping with the others.

"You don't think he's upset about what I did to it?" Wanda asked.

"I don't even think he's aware you tried to jump start it using the telephone lines for the power supply."

"I'm still shocked it didn't work."

Pietro gave her an unamused stare.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Keep talking like that and you'll be up there with Scott and Lance for most lame pun lines ever." he said over his shoulder as he walked over to Lance and began to push him so he would walk. The group began walking along side the road again.

"Yo look, someone's coming!" Todd pointed out after several minutes.

Everyone stopped, except Lance who was still mumbling over his car to himself.

"Fred get him," Wanda ordered.

"Kay," Fred replied, obeying her command.

"Looks like a group of bikers," she observed.

"Seems promising. Think we can get a ride from them?" Pietro asked.

Todd was busy jumping up and down, waving his arm to flag them down.

The bikers slowed down and came to an idle stop beside the brotherhood gang.

"Need a lift good lookin'?" the leader asked giving Wanda a wink followed by an air kiss. His biker buddies snickered, but remained silent.

"Yeah, we do-"

"No snowball, just the lady." the biker interrupted Pietro.

"Come on sweet thing, there's plenty of room to ride on my bike, and maybe later I'll let you ride on m-"

Wanda hexed him, and his bike up into the air and threw them off into the dark distance. She turned on his friends and before they realized what had happened she sent them after him.

"That's right, my Wanda's bad to the bone you creeps!" Todd shouted at them.

"Great, what did you go and do that for!" Pietro shouted at her.

"You want to be next brother?" she asked glaring at him.

"No," Pietro responded honestly.

"Then what's your problem?"

"Did you have to trash the motorcycles too?!"

"Wha-"

"We could have used them to get home faster!"

"Well now they're dead, along with their idiot drivers. No point crying over something that's dead." Wanda grinned at him.

"My baby…died…my baby died…"Lance mumbled from over Fred's shoulder.

"So now what to we do yo?" Todd asked them.

"Keep walking," Wanda ordered.

"UHGH! I can't stand this, we're moving at a snails pace."

"There's a car coming," Fred spoke up.

"Try not to hex them Wanda,"

"No promises if they're like the last bunch, but I'll spare the vehicle just for you brother."

"Gee thanks, so long as we can get a ride home I don't care who it is."

A silver SUV stopped beside them. The driver rolled down their window.

"What are you guys doing out here, do you need a lift somewhere?" the driver asked.

"J-Jean…?" Pietro stammered, stunned at their unfortunate luck. The brotherhood exchanged a glance and shook their heads.

"Oh, you know, just out for a midnight stroll. What are you doing out here?" Wanda tried her best to play it sweet, but it wasn't all that convincing.

"We heard some power lines fell down and thought we could help out."

"Of course you did," Pietro muttered under his breath. He wasn't happy, not at all.

"Don't let us stop you then," Wanda cracked a smile. It had the effect she wanted. Jean straightened out in her seat and gave her an uncomfortable smile.

"Okay then," she replied obviously put off by Wanda. The brotherhood just stood back and watched her drive off.

"Only thing worse than having to walk home would be if we had to rely on the X-geeks to drive us there." Pietro retorted picking up his pace.

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that Kurt in the back?" Fred asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Pietro responded quickly.

"Well cuz, if it was he could of, if we'd asked, you know, teleport us to the boarding house."

Wanda, Todd, and Pietro stopped in their tracks.

Wanda turned and glared at her brother. Pietro smacked himself in the forehead.

"How come you didn't mention that before Blob!"

"I don't know, didn't think of it before now." He replied sheepishly.

"Come on boys, we got a long walk home, and we still need to call the tow truck for Lance's jeep." Wanda said grabbing them to keep the moving.

"My…baby…why…" Lance mumbled.

* * *

poor Lance. I wrote this prompt for fun as an entry for thebrotherhoodclub's DA Expired Contest. I had to have either a person or thing be dead/die in the story. This will also be my "time" prompt for my xmen15prompts on LJ. Sort of killing two birds with one story. Hope you got some laughs. - umi


End file.
